A Fight Turned into Something a little more
by xX-SailorVChan-Xx
Summary: China is refusing orders from America. He runs off into a forest with America following behind. The forest is creeping out America. Or is it the look in China's eyes instead? ChinaxAmerica
1. Chapter 1

**New Hetalia story. This is written with a friend from QuoteV. Hope you all enjoy!**

The Allied Forces were looking down upon the Axis from a cliff. The Axis probably thought they were alone circled around the camp fire. The Allies looked at each other and nodded. It was time to attack.

The self-proclaimed ringleader laughed loudly and said, "China! I choose you!" He looked towards China. China stood beside Russia with a grim look on his face. He had his arms crossed.

"No."

America was shocked! He was the hero! Therefore he HAD to be obeyed!  
"Wait, what? You have too! They are right there! China, I choose you!" America tried again. This was so uncool!

"No." Then China walked off into the forest. Everyone gasped. Even though they all thought America was immature, they all just agreed with him to shut him up.

America ran after the elder Asian country. America was pissed. How dare China! America is the hero and China is the underling. Underlings listened to the heroes always! That is what was stated in the comics that America read anyways.

The American caught up with the Chinese hermit. He was out of breath. America made a quick note in his head to hit the gym later.

"Dude…that…was not cool." America wheezed out. He had his hands on his knees wheezing. China turned and gave a disapproving look.

"I don't take orders, aru." China said. China's faced seemed to calm when the American looked China in the face.

America's eyes widen. There was a glint of something in China's eyes. It creeped America out. But the more America looked in China's eyes, the more he was ok with it.

**Short? Yes. I SUCK at Hetalia stories. Next chapter probably will be longer ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is brought to you by.. the other person writing this story XD Enjoy!**

America kept looking into China's eyes until China snapped "Why do you keep looking in eyes aru!?" America flinched, startled by China snapping. "S-Sorry."

China sighed and seemed to relax as the American did look startled.

"I'm sorry, aru." The Asian apologized as the others came up to them.

"What's wrong?" England said who heard China snap. The two shook their heads "Nothing."

England was about to say something until he also saw a glint of something in China's eyes. The Brit stared at the eyes, wondering what it might be. A color change? China groaned "Why do you guys keep looking at my eyes!?" He snapped again.

That was unlike him.

Russia took a step towards the snapped Asian, placing a hand on his shoulder gently "China, you seem not like yourself, da? What is wrong?"

China glared into Russia's own violet eyes. Russia's eyes widened a bit but stayed calm. He too saw the glint in China's eyes.

"There is nothing wrong, aru." China stated and smacked the Russian's hand away. "And don't touch me, aru!" China snapped again.

Something was very different from the Asian. France, being in the shadows watching as China snapped, walked up to the three countries. "I zhink China is right. I mean, sere is nozhing vrong abou-" France didn't finish his sentence. He deeply looked into China's eyes and looked away so he won't be yelled at.

The Frenchman muttered to himself "Zhere is somzhing 'rong, but what is it?" China just looked at his fellow Allies, the glint in his eyes growing, changing his brown eyes into a different color. "I am going for a walk, aru. I will be back..." China began walking away, muttering to himself "Tomorrow..."

The allies watched as the elder member's shadow disappear into the night, going deeper into the woods. "What was that in his eyes?" America broke the sudden silence asking the question.

"I..don't know." England replied back. Then the sudden silence returned for a solid moment before the four allies began walking back to their fire, deep in thought on what they saw in China's eyes.

**Review :) They keep us updating!**


End file.
